The Best Family In The World
by Eliana36
Summary: Will and Shelby are married an have 8 kids: Mike, Blaine, Santana, twins Quinn and Brittany, Rachel, Sugar and Kurt! Their lifes and all their adventures, love, frienship, etc.
1. Chapter 1

The Best Family In The World.

Shelby POV.

My name is Shelby Shuester and we have 8 kids.

The first one is Mike, we adopted him when he was just 2 months old on a February 2th of 1992, he's now 20 years old in college on New York he loves to dance so we did everything for him to be in one of the bes colleges of arts.

The second one is Blaine he was born on a beautiful day on November 23rd on 1993, so he's now 19 years old and he's in college too studying arts especially music.

My Little baby girl Santana she was born on a rainy day, we had a lot of problems with her, she was born premature and she was so tiny and the doctors told us that her lungs didn't work well so she was in the hospital for a little while but now she's healthy and I'm so proud of her, she was born on March 31st on 1995, she's now 17 and is a Junior at William McKinley High School where Will works teaching History and the Glee Club.

My twins Quinn and Brittany they are so adorable Quinn is the oldest but Brittany is taller than her, Brittany has blue eyes and Quinn green they were born on a March 18th 1998, they are 15 and freshman at William McKinley High School too.

Rachel…She's a mini me but she's so dramatic and she's very talented she fight so much with Santana and Quinn but they always say "I love you's" and Santana always says "I would die for you" and things like that she loves so much her sisters, Rachie was born on July 25th 2000, she's 13 and is in 7th grade.

Sugar oh that little one she's so sweet with everybody and she almos never gets pissed off but when she's like that…better stay away from her she was born on June 14th of 2001, she's now 12 and in 6th grade.

Kur the last after he was born Will decided to have a vasectomy because 8 kids well it was just too much, he's sweet and adorable, we thinks he's gay because he usually makes fashion things and stuff like that…but we don't care…we love him no matter what he was born on February 15th of 2002, he's 11 and in 5th grade.

Santana POV.

Ugh…Monday I hate Mondays the only thing that it's good is that I can stare at hot girls and give them whatever they want after school (fuck them)…yes I am gay but anybody knows and I can see Serena she's my best friend since we were 6 today I have to go for her…time to get up!.

End Santana POV.

Santana walked down the stairs in her uniform (Here McKinley is a private school) ready to have breakfast.

-Good morning everybody- said Santana.

-Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?- asked Shelby.

-Yeah great, what about you?- asked Santana.

-Very good thanks…today you'll pass for Serena?- asked Shelby.

-Yes…and maybe we'll go out or something- said Santana.

-Okay just be careful and…-.

-Yes mom I'll be careful don't worry.

-Okay then see you later honey.

-Yes I love you- said Santana kissing Shelby's cheek- Love you shorty and blondies- said giving them a hug.

When it was lunch time Santana was sitting with Serena when some boy came and told Santana that Quinn and Brittany were in trouble.

-What's happening here?- said Santana as she walked through the halls just in time to see her sisters being punched on the lockers.

-Nothing! Go away, I can handle this- said an angry Quinn.

-No way, you! Stupid douchebag stay away from my sisters or I will kill you.

-Oh look so sweet, this little sluts running to their big sister! So pathetic- said a boy.

-Pathetic is what I'm going to do to you!- half shout Santana.

-Stop! I didn't call you, what are you doing here!? Go away, I don't want you here I'm not a baby anymore!- said Quinn.

-But Quinnie I just came to defend you, my duty is protect you both- said a calmly Santana.

-Yes Quinnie!- mucked the same boy.

-Shut up Karofsky! Did you see what you just did? Now they are going to bullying me more! I hate you! This is like the thousandth time you do this to me, just disappear from my life!.

-But Quinn I'm just trying to make you and Britt feel ok, you are my little sisters and I love you and…-.

-Well if you really loves us, go away and let me handle this! I don't want to see you ever!- said Quinn and walked away while Brittany huged Santana.

When they went to home, things were a little calmed down but Quinn still didn't talk to Santana and neither did Santana.

When they finished dinner they all went to watch TV in family things were fine until Santana and Rachel started to fight.

-I hate you! Go away! Disappear from my life! I don't want you anymore!- said Rachel through tears.

Santana POV.

I admit that I'm not the best person with Rach and Quinn but I love them, and it hurts when they say that to me but well if they want me to disappear from their lifes that's what I'm gonna do.

End Santana POV.

-Well if that's what you two want I'm going to disappear from your lifes- said Santana while she made her way to de door.

-Santana wait!- said Shelby but in response was heard a door- Rachel and Quinn you and I will have a talk later, did you hear me?.

Shelby POV.

It's been hours since Santana is gone, she doesn't answers to my calls and texts, I have no idea where she is and I'm starting to get worried, it's 1:28 am, I think something is wrong, I just beg to God that my little badass is okay.

End Shelby POV.

Quinn POV.

I'm scared…San hasn't showed up yet and I don't know if she's okay…I love her so much but she treats me like if I were a baby I don't like that and I know she's just trying to protect me but she have to understand that I'm not a baby anymore I can take care of myself…I just want her here to hug me, I know I hurt her I saw it in her eyes, I know how San is, I want her to be here with us.

End Quinn POV.

Shelby POV.

I was starting to fall asleep when the telephone started to sound. Who the hell can be calling at this hour I thought, I started to have a feeling that something was wrong and i got scared.

-Hello?- I said.

-Is this Ms. Corcoran?- a female voice said to me.

-Yes, who is this?.

-I'm calling from the hospital, we're calling because there's been an accident with your daughter Santana, she's really hurt, we need you here.

I felt my eyes fill with tears, it can be real my little Santana…She can't be there.

-In which hospital?- I asked.

Once she told me where I woke Will up and told him, we told the kids and headed to the hospital. I just want my baby to be okay.


	2. Thank God

Chapter 2: Thank God.

When they arrived to the hospital Shelby and Will were a storm, they were so worried and asking for their daughter until a doctor came to them and said.

-Hello, my name is John Phillips, your daughter is now fine, we managed to stabilize her right now she's sleeping if you want to see her come with me, just the parents- said de Doctor.

The kids just sat down on the chairs while their parents went with the doctor.

-Oh my God! What happened?- asked Shelby when she saw Santana.

-She was a vitcim of homophobia and….-.

-Wait, homophobia? But I didn't know that my daughter is gay- said Shelby.

-Well sorry hear that, her injuries are 4 broken ribs, 3 on the left and 1 on the right, broken left arm, several cuts on the face, a long cut on her foreheadnothing serious, but the most serious injury is on her abdomen where she was stabbed, she lost a lot of blood but we did a transplant and she's now fine.

-When can we taker her home?.

-Tomorrow at evening.

-Good, can you give us some time?.

-Of course, with your permission.

Shelby approached to her daughter and stroked her cheek.

-Oh baby forgive me for not knowing more about you sweetie- said Shelby crying.

-Hey it's okay, she didn't tell us anything, we'll talk about it later honey- said Will.

-You're right.

They stayed with Santana until it was time to take the kids to home.

-Will she be okay?- asked Quinn.

-Of course Quinnie, now kids you have to sleep, I'm going to stay with Santana, your father will be here with you, love you guys, bye- said Shelby.

Once Shelby went to the hospital, she stayed beside Santana until she started to wake up.

-Mommy- said Santana in a whisper.

-San? I'm here you'll be okay.

-I'm sorry…I shouldn't…I'm sorry- said Santana bubbling.

-Shh…it's okay honey, relax.

-I'm a rock, nobody can whith me- said half laughing Santana.

Shelby let out a small smile and kissed Santana on the cheek.

-Go to sleep San, tomorrow we'll talk.

Santana nodded and closed he reyes.


End file.
